Fallen Hana
'Fallen Hana '''is the un-official name of the main antagonist of the 2014 Short anime musical Animation, ''Nihon Animator Mihonichi: Episode 3, ME!ME!ME!. Background The episode begins in an almost inexplicable way, not known if everything was real or an illusion. The episode usually begins in Syu room where there was a lot cigarettes and some old things and anime characters, Syu was relaxing in his bed while looking at the small TV, seconds after he entered the virtual world where he seemed to feel excited by the CPUs that was dancing. Seconds later, Fallen Hana made her apparition sitting in the end of the virtual world, where she quickly brainwashed the CPUs. And then she walked quickly in the direction Syu and drowned Syu on her breasts. After this, Syu awoke from the nightmare and look at the small TV again and see something coming out of the TV, Fallen Hana (breasts), had left the TV and made a small persecution. After that, Syu was cornered, Fallen Hana took the mask and gave life to the puppets from Neon Genesis Evangelion characters that was behind of Syu, then Fallen Hana dominated Syu and did he swallow some chemical breakthrough. Syu began to hallucinate and "crazy" and was seeing things that seemed to be insanity. After the madness passed, he fell into a dark place where he found 'Hana' crying, and somehow, he left her crying as he was leaving, however, Hana tried warns Syu that something was going in his direction, then Syu was thrown and fell on the ground while was being devoured by Fallen Hana. Fallen Hana cut his body cut in two while she devoured him and run. Hana crawled toward him and kissed him, after that he was revived and began to remember of his 'memories' with Hana. Moments later, Fallen Hana Hana "possesed" Hana and led her away from Syu. Syu noticed that Hana was his "sanity" and felt despair and fear. Hilariously, he used a "futuristic armor" and started kill the Memes that were possibly trying to 'eat' him. After this, he fell again in the infinite world and saw Hana in madness swirl. Unfortunately, Hana fell into the abyss and Syu can not do anything. Hana fell into Fallen Hana's hands again and absorbed her while her and the CPUs were in some kind of stage that resembled a ship. Syu saw Hana being absorbed by Fallen Hana, and all other CPUs started shooting at Syu approaching in anger and hatred. However, Syu seemed to have given up and admitted his defeat while Fallen Hana was seeing Syu being torn to pieces by the Memes. Syu was torn to pieces while other CPUs approached him with Fallen Hana. Fallen Hana kissed Syu while other CPUs held him, in a quick moment, the head of Syu fell to the floor with the other half completely destroyed, it was possibly he was eaten and cannibalized by Fallen Hana and the Memes girls, and then, Syu woke. Physical Description Fallen Hana and Hana have the same appearance and are practically clones, however, Fallen Hana presents very different personality traits. Fallen "Hana" is a beautiful Japanese teenage with 16 years old of white skin. Fallen Hana wears a white mask covering 4 eyes all over her face. Hana has pink eyes while Fallen Hana has pink eyes with yellow pupils and a little orangeades. Both have pink hair and have a beautiful body. Throughout the video, both Hana not used any clothes, they were both naked in almost any video, especially Fallen Hana. True Form After Fallen Hana Hana has absorbed, she appeared turns into a kind of God over control of Syu's mind, leaving the human appearance and becoming a certain type of Hybrid. Her true form is a body in a very tall woman with long arms with claws, most of her body was covered with black clothes, leaving her breasts exposed. Her hair was loose and turned 4 long tentacles. Her head had two huge horns and a huge circle of light around her, that in some religions, this symbol represents divine power. Videos Sexual content 18 - Nihon Animator Mihonichi 03 ME!ME!ME! - Teddyloid ft. Daoko Lyrics ME!ME!ME! EXPLAINED YOUTUBERS REACT TO ME!ME!ME! YOUTUBERS REACT TO ME!ME!ME! (EXTRAS 54) Gallery FaleenHan.png FaleenHanj.png FaleenHanjm.png bg_parts_01.png FlaemH.png MEmeP3d.png MEmeP3dC.png MEmeP3dCD.png tumblr_nfmp5lqsIy1u1xfjwo1_1280d.png RpeNMeP4.png|Fallen Hana in her Second Form about to absorb Hana FaleenHanjmD.png|Fallen Hana's Final Form NinHoeP3post.jpg|Artwork 0f2a779a69add5fb3f5c0c5286c562ea.jpg 19hjkl.jpg a0e28f97a240615140c3a3752da46566-d88gnc4.png 8b6.gif c03e1a78636554d55dd6be6c410b7177.jpg tumblr_nfezz37mT31so6x9so1_500.gif tumblr_nfekxdDzlt1tuyyugo1_500.gif me_me_me_by_rhodart-d87bz4a.png Sample-778632217ada3d0bae41e17d3540220e.jpg 8P4XCiU.gif 25.jpg|Fallen Hana's Final Form Concept art. Trivia *Fallen Hana was responsible for bringing more attention to the animation, during the first 2 episodes, the animation does not have much attention from the public, in some cases, the show could have been canceled for lack views and lack of money. However, when the episode 3 was realesed, the anime has acquired a huge amount of money and views enough for the production continues with animation. According to some comments made by fans, many of them said: "I watched because of Hana" and others watched because the video resembled a Harem of Yanderes. *During the transformation of Fallen Hana, she much resembled Ragyo Kiryuin, when she has the possession of Life Fibers, both turned into a creature that resembled a kind of God and both had to absorb a person to get full control of their powers. **''ME!ME!ME! and Kill la Kill!'' were two animes that were planned and designed by Hibiki Yoshizaki.. *The two transformations of Fallen Hana are similar to the methods used in the evolution of Cell, both absorbed a person within their bodies and quickly evolved into a new more powerful form. *The mask that Fallen Hana used is quite similar to Lilith from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Should note that there is also some thumbnail from Neon Genesis Evangelion's characters in Syu's room, which were Asuka, Rei, Mari, Misato and Maya. * Appearance-wise, she resembles Mana Ouma from Guilty Crown. *Both of Hana were voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. *Fallen Hana is the most famous character in the whole anime. *It is assumed that was Fallen Hana who sang the whole episode. *Her foot has the form of a heel shoe. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Masked Villain Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Necrophile Category:Lover Stealers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Imposters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Light Category:Poisoner Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Living Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fearmongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Misandrists Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Singing Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Phasers Category:Illusionists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sociopaths Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Provoker Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Mascots Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Kidnapper Category:Clawed Villains Category:Leader Category:Rapists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Malefactors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hatemongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Energy Beings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Music Category:Fragment Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deities Category:Magi-Tech Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Dream Master Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Muses Category:God Wannabe Category:Non-Action Category:The Heavy Category:Complete Monster Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hungry Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Drowners Category:Master Manipulator